Insoportable
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: La verdad es que no le servía de mucho saber que gracias a perder a una de las pocas personas con las que había podido establecer un lazo después de tantos años, se podrían salvar a unos millones que no conocía de absolutamente nada. Sus niveles de empatía no llegaban a tanto.


**_The Last of Us_ no me pertenece,**

**es propiedad de _Naughty Dog_.**

* * *

**(!) Contiene spoiler (!)**

* * *

Apretó los dedos sobre el volante y se mordió el interior de las mejillas cuando vio que Ellie se revolvía en los asientos de atrás, volviendo en sí. El paisaje estaba despejado, ni enfermos ni sanos que pudieran poner en riesgo su viaje, pero él continuaba mirando como si de un momento a otro el peligro los atacara, mientras en su mente las palabras burbujeaban ansiosas por salir: cuanto antes se diera por sentado el tema, antes se libraría de ello.

Simplemente no podía dejar que la mataran. A pesar de que no fuera a dolerle, de que Ellie tal vez estuviera de acuerdo, de que quizá su sacrificio pudiera salvar a la humanidad, de que cambiara el mundo de una forma radical. No, eso no era suficiente para él: ya no estaría ahí, ya no podría aprender a nadar y ya no le enseñaría a tocar la guitarra, ya no le insistiría para que cantara y tampoco seguiría detrás de él, con una sarta de insultos en la boca y gestos impropios de una adolescente.

El mundo podía cambiar gracias a ella, pero si Ellie no estaba ahí para verlo, ¿qué significado tendría aquello? Podría existir de nuevo la seguridad de salir a la calle, al exterior, y no estar en peligro ni por culpa de los humanos ni de los infectados. Las armas ya no serían instrumentos básicos de supervivencia y el mundo ya no se regiría por las leyes del azar y del más fuerte.

Pero estaría solo, condenadamente solo. No tendría ni siquiera a Tess y, por mucho que volviera con Tommy, tardaría poco en sentir que aquel no es su lugar. Si hubiera dejado que se llevara a cabo la operación, ¿qué quedaría después para él? ¿Volver a su ciudad con las manos vacías, con el interrogante de si encontrarían o no una vacuna?

No obstante, sus razones distaban de ser totalmente egoístas. No tenía miedo a la soledad o al dolor, había vivido y envejecido con ambas cosas desde que murió su hija. Era agradable saber que alguien se acuerda y preocupa por ti, pero el hecho de no tener a esa persona ya no era un motivo de desgracia para él, y dudaba mucho que pudiera serlo algún día.

Sus motivaciones para mentir eran muy distintas a las que incluso él mismo creía. En el fondo, cuando pensaba en Ellie y en lo que supondría el hecho de buscar una vacuna, sólo se acordaba de la ocasión en la que ella metió el machete tantas veces en la cara de David que ya no tenía rostro, sólo una niña desesperada encima de un trozo de carne humana. Había visto la cara de Ellie entonces, su mirada, y no olvidaría el hecho de que su cuerpo se había transformado en pura ansiedad porque tenía miedo de morir, porque había visto que estaba más cerca de perder que de ganar.

Por mucho que uno perdiera seres queridos y deseara unirse a ellos, había un último soplido en el que se rechazaba ese impulso de muerte. Él lo había vivido demasiado bien como para no reconocerlo cuando lo veía en otras personas.

Aún así, cuando sólo le dijo _soy yo_ y la abrazó fuerte para tranquilizarla, a su lado aquel desagradable individuo ya sin rostro, en medio de un charco de sangre, Ellie había querido vivir, había estado incluso demasiado desesperada por hacerlo.

Por esa misma razón, ¿por qué iba a sacrificarse a voluntad propia cuando podía decidir? Era una situación trampa, porque aunque Ellie hubiera decidido por sí misma, sacrificarse, siempre habría una parte de su mente en la que habría querido haber elegido la vida; y, si hubiera decidido no someterse a la operación, el peso de la culpa de no encontrar una cura por su egoísmo sería un castigo que no podría quitarse jamás de encima.

Pensó en Tess. Su muerte había resultado inútil, al fin y al cabo, pero incluso aunque hubieran encontrado una cura, también habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, pues Tess no resucitaría para poder aplicarle la vacuna. La verdad es que no le servía de mucho saber que gracias a perder a una de las pocas personas con las que había podido establecer un lazo después de tantos años, se podrían salvar a unos millones que no conocía de absolutamente nada.

Sus niveles de empatía no llegaban a tanto, no después de todo lo que había hecho y visto para sobrevivir, para realizar ese viaje. Había gente que simplemente no merecía vivir ―David era el ejemplo más claro― y Ellie, que era de las pocas que había luchado por su vida y se la había ganado con honores, tenía que morir para realizar su tarea. Eso distaba de ser justo, pero ya nadie ponía en duda la poca justicia que existía en el mundo.

Se atrevió a tomar la decisión por ella, a elegir si debía vivir para sí misma o morir por miles de personas. Como si de verdad fuera su padre y tuviera obligaciones y derechos morales. No obstante, después de todo, ¿cómo ser indiferente? ¿Quién no sentiría que un lazo, no estrictamente familiar, pero sí protector, los unía?

El viaje no podía no valer de nada. Se lo había dicho con una seguridad inquebrantable, en base a que no podían morir antes de llegar a donde estaban los Luciérnagas. Sabiendo, además, que seguramente sólo le sacarían un poco de sangre, así como él mismo le había asegurado. En todo momento ella había creído que su vida se quedaría para sí misma.

_Júramelo._ Por eso, tal vez, no dudó a la hora de mentir. _Te lo juro. _Ellie sabía que no era verdad, pero lo aceptó, ya que si Joel había seguido ese camino, era porque la verdad sería insoportable.

_Okay._

* * *

**:)**


End file.
